We're Young and Reckless
by CherryBlossom210
Summary: Sawyer Stuart was an average girl, being the only child of a single widower. Then out of nowhere, she was forced to transfer to a talent school, all because she was really good with the guitar. With that being said, she becomes too romantically involved with Sweet Amoris's bad-boy, then unintentionally finds out what he has to hide. What is she to do? She doesn't know herself.


**We're Young and Reckless**

_Story by CherryBlossom210_

Chapter One: Blank Spaces

With the flick of her guitar pick, a brown eyed beauty slid her fingers up and down the frets. She matched each note to the melody of her favorite song by Romeo Iglesias, a famous Spanish-American singer. She didn't admire him just for his voice, but the way he would play his guitar with so much emotion. She nodded to the music, letting strands of her long black hair dance freely in the air.

She hummed out the lyrics chirpily, while rocking out with Hello Kitty headphones on her head and a black iPod shuffle sitting on the floor next to her. This girl was so engrossed with her blue fender, that she didn't even notice her father standing at her bedroom door.

"Sawyer," her father called her out, her headphones were too loud for her to even hear.

"Earth to Sawyer," he raised his voice louder while waving a hand at her. Still nothing. Shaking his head, the man walked up to his daughter and unplugged her headphones from her iPod.

"Sawyer Alicia Stuart!"

To her surprise, the girl fell back out of her bean bag chair and yelped as her head hit the wall behind her. "Dad, what was that for," the girl whined as she rubbed the occipital area of her head. This girl was Sawyer Alicia Stuart, an in-denial guitar genius and vocalist.

Supposedly, she was blessed with talent at the age of 13 when she learned everything about the guitar within a month. Since her mother died when she was 12, she came to live with her dad in California. Though she lived with him, he was an attendant of a famous cruise ship line and only got to see him for a few days each month. Though his job seemed kinda weak, his pay was outrageously good for what he was being paid for. With all the money he saved up, he could buy a mansion if he wanted to. Her father always wanted her to come tag along on one of his ships, but she hated ships with a passion, which was his fault to begin with. Sawyer was practically on her own.

When her father found out her renowned talent, he constantly sent her to talent shows on the ship he worked on, where she would always end up in first place. Even if she loved her guitar, she didn't exactly like sharing that love with the world.

So Sawyer quickly got tired of her dad constantly praising her whenever he had the time to be back home. Being honest with herself, sometimes she wished that she never knew how to play.

Now her dad took it too far and really angered her. He took Sawyer out of school in the middle of her junior year and made her transfer to this talent boarding school all the way in Florida.

"You are going to be late for your flight! Hurry up and pack your guitar, your things have already been sent to Sweet Amoris Academy," her dad rushed her to get a move on. "Why are you even sending me across the country just to go to some dumbass talent school? What's wrong going to school here," Sawyer huffed as she placed her guitar in her backpack case and threw her iPod into her purse.

"You have a gift, Sawyer. Why can't you realize that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Yes I know how to play guitar, but I'm not that good."

"You're in-denial, why don't you want to show your talent to the world?"

Sawyer shot her dad a sharp glare. "Maybe because I rather not get drunk on the spotlight. I'd rather enclose myself in my room and listen to Romeo Iglesias on my iPod while playing my guitar."

Sawyer's dad flinched a little, not knowing how his daughter felt. She really didn't want to do this. She was being forced into something that would not make her happy. "But it cannot be helped," Sawyer sighed. "You already spent so much on the tuition and plane ticket, I might as well go." The girl heaved her guitar case on her back and strapped it to herself.

"That's the spirit," her dad smiled as he lead her out the door.

Traveling from California to Florida was hectic. It took so long to get to the first stop and it would probably take forever to get to the destination. Sawyer was not very fond of airplanes, but she would rather fly in a plane than ride on a ship. From how much she had to spend with her father on a cruise ship, she eventually got disgusted with anything that looked like a boat.

After hours being stuck up in the air, Sawyer eventually got air sick and thanked God whenever she finally landed in Florida. She was kinda shocked to see a person holding a sign that said "Sawyer Stuart" at the bottom of the escalators. She sighed to herself and wished that her dad didn't have to spend so much to even rent her a get her a driver to the school dorms.

Surprisingly enough, he even rented her out a dorm room that was big enough to hold an entire family. It was so nice and so fancy, it literally made her gag a bit.

"Why the hell is he going this far?! A regular dorm room would've been okay!"

Sawyer noticed that all that she owned was already placed out for her. Her favorite Hello Kitty bed sheets were already placed neatly on a queen sized bed. Her guitar stand was next to her bed where she would always place it. Across the room was a shelf of her favorite manga books that she owned. Not only they were placed on the shelves nicely, they were in order by the last name of the mangaka (manga author). The walls were painted of her favorite color, blue, and all of her clothes were hung neatly in the walk in closet next to the bathroom door.

What she didn't really expect was to find a kitchen in the same room as her bed.

If that wasn't expensive, then she didn't know what was.

She slumped on one of the couches and sighed. "I never asked any of this," she said to herself.

* * *

><p>As the morning sun raised on a brand new day, the rays of the sun gleamed through the blinds of a balcony door, shining over the slim figure of a 17 year old girl. Her eyelids flickered open to the sunlight and she brought herself up to sit on the edge of the bed to stretch her arms ouch above her head.<p>

Looking at the time at the digital clock above her TV, she still had 31 minutes before school was about to start. "From what dad told me, I believe he said that this school had no dress-code." Sawyer yawned and rubbed her eyes to wake herself up. Deciding to take a shower, Sawyer nearly fell over in her towel when she saw that her bathroom had marble tiling and a tub big enough for five people. "This is going overboard," she thought while trying not to cringe.

When deciding her attire, Sawyer was not big on being fashionable. If she had t-shirts and jeans, she was set for life. Looking back up on the clock, she had noticed that she took too long in the shower. "Shit, only 12 minutes left."

Rushing through her closet, she quickly pulled out black washed out jeans, a t-shirt that had Inuyasha on it, black socks, and blue Rocketdog sneakers and slipped them on. "I don't have time for breakfast right now," she said as she picked up her guitar-case and black leather half-jacket. Checking that she got all she needed, she walked right out of the door and shut it behind her.

Since she had gotten her class schedule before moving into her dorm, she knew where her first class was. After locking on to her target destination, she ran like the wind so she wouldn't be late. For a girl who was realistic, she was actually pretty reckless. For example, running; she would be oblivious to others or what else is around her. So if she were to bump into someone, she wold be falling on top of them.

And when I mean that is... actually right now.

Sawyer met a pair of gray eyes full of shock and collided to the chest of a red t-shirt. She sprawled forward on top of this person before she could even have the chance to slow herself down.

"AGGHHHHHHH," both of them yelled at the same time as they hit the floor.

Luckily her guitar-case didn't go flying off of her and hitting the person in the head.

Sawyer picked herself up and rubbed her aching temples and hissed stinging pain. "Hey, you're heavy! Get off," the person yelled at her angrily. Sawyer jerked in surprise to the angry voice and looked down to see where the voice came from. Observing the pedestrian she happened to run into, this person happened to be a man, but not like any other. He was a student of this school just like her. He wore an attire that was similar to hers, a t-shirt, jeans, a leather jacket, and sneakers. But the odd thing about him was, his hair was unnaturally bright red.

Though from his appearance so far, he looked kind of like a badass; she couldn't judge his looks just yet without seeing his face.

"I said get off! Are you deaf?!"

"Ahhhh!" Sawyer jumped up on her feet in surprise."I'm soooo sorry, I didn't mean to run into you," Sawyer held out a helping hand while her cheeks were dusty red from making a fool out of herself.

"What the hell was that for," the man looked up, revealing his face.

Not knowing if it was a coincidence or not, Sawyer swore she felt a lightning strike between them as soon as their eyes met. Both of them froze for a second as they caught each others eyes. It was kind of like love at first sight, but more like an initial attraction.

They both stared at each other for a minute on end and neither one of them could think of anything to say.

"Wow," Sawyer said and broke the silence. "You're kinda hot," she finished bluntly, not realizing one-hundred percent of what she just said.

"Pffft," the guy chuckled in amusement.

"I'm guessing you're new," he said as he got up to wipe the back of his jeans off.

"Yeah... I'm new. Since you're here, can you show me where class A would be?"

The boy frowned, as if she had said something he didn't want to hear.

"Not really, but what would I get in return?"

Sawyer raised in eyebrow in question of his little remark. "The honor of being in my presence..?" Sawyer had said, but really unsure of herself.

"Haha, you're pretty interesting for a chick," he smirked at her. "But for an interesting chick, you're pretty damn heavy," he spat out.

The wheels turned in Sawyer's mind, trying to comprehend what just happened. When it clicked in to her mind that he had insulted her, she felt a wave of anger build up in the throbbing vein in her forehead. _'What the hell..,'_ was all she could think. The initial attraction she had for him suddenly faded and the feelings of being outright disgusted flowed through her instead.

Sawyer placed her hands on her hips, in a ready stance for verbal war. "Excuse me? I have a name, and it's Sawyer. And if I'm so heavy to you, maybe you should lift more weights."

The red-head flinched to her comeback. "Are you calling me weak, Miss 'Sawyer'?"

Sawyer just rolled her eyes, it was his fault for insulting her. "Oooooh no," Sawyer began to taunt him. "I'm just saying that your muscles are probably crying."

He looked at her in a sort of a weird-angry way, but his smirk rose back to his lips. "Muscles? If you want to see muscles, I can show you any time," he shot back at her with a flirtatious wink.

Sawyer was completely flabbergasted, she had never heard a person say that to her before, especially a guy like him. It was like he was flirting with her. Because of that, her face turned red in embarrassment and her expression became so confused. "S...shut up! I can go on with life without that," she stuck her tongue at him like a child, stuttering with that as well.

"Hahahahaha," the red-head laughed into one of his hands. "You're just like a little kid," he added.

"I s..said shut up!" Sawyer felt like a fool, this was the first time someone was ever capable of going against her in wits and words. "Haha, fine fine. I'll show you since you just made my day," the guy said to her, still with that devilish, handsome smirk on his face.

"Hmph...," Sawyer crossed her arms against her chest. "Thanks.. I guess. Can I at least know your name?"

The guy stood there for a moment and thought about it. "Nah, I think you can live without it."

Another vein throbbed in Sawyer's neck while she tried to hold herself back from biting her own tongue.

_'You jackass.'_


End file.
